I plan to participate in co-operative clinical investigations of leukemia and cancer in children. This is accomplished by pooling the resources and patient material at this institution with the co-operative institutions forming Children's Cancer Group A for joint therapeutic and investigative studies devised by the Group. The objectives are to provide: (1) rapid clinical assessment and testing of promising drugs; (2) development of improved methods of treatment; (3) aid in the study of factors which may cause or influence these diseases.